A Rogue Gallade (MATURE Chapter)
by Overlord Exor
Summary: Here's my mature chapter that I had a hard time to complete. The reason it's a separate from the story is that because I don't want to change the whole story by changing the rating. I'm very lazy so enjoy the chapter.


**Hello my readers, I'm Overlord Exor. This is going to be my chapter "A Rogue Gallade" will be combined with "The Prince and the Pauper" but it will be my version and part of the main story. I hope you like it and I hope all of you will love it enjoy and also for the reason is a separate is it has some scenes that are too gruesome to be in my main story and fear from Fanfiction to tell me to remove my story. So anyway it's M-rated so if any of you are too young, don't read it and I will not be responsible traumatizing you. P.S. this story is after "Origins of the 6 Regions" plus it's uncensored.**

The Royal and the Rogue

When Sam and my folks came back from my aunt's home; I introduce them to Alice and her family. After a long discussion with them, they agree that Alice, her mother and her baby sister staying as long as they want. We helped set up the guest room for them which was supposed to be Dragoon's room but she didn't mind since Sally wanted to play with her, I helped with most of the work but Sam was lazy and helped since he meet Dragoon in his bed which gave him a reason to help out. After the hard work of turning an empty room into livable, made it a room that can hold two beds (one adult size and one teen size), with a TV for them to watch the children shows for Sally and a lamp for light and a drawer for clothing which gave mom a reason to shop, as time flown by, it was spring. It was a good day, a flock of Pidgey flying in a clear, sunny sky, small Pokémon children playing in a playground with no regret and the scent of cherry blossoms petals flowing in a breeze. It was the most peaceful day in existence but there was one thing that can ruin it; Spring Cleaning. Maverick was removing all the worthless shit from the attic with Alice "I will fuckin' kill Sam for ditching us and giving this shit!" Alice sighed in disappointment "I know how you feel but you can't do that." Maverick grinded my teeth in anger moving boxes and pulled out a large and heavy box "His lost, the heavier the shit, the more muscles I gain to beat the crap out of him." She looked away since there nothing's stopping Maverick from beating up Sam. Alice picked up a box which was heavier then she thought and nearly tripped until Maverick caught her "Careful Alice, there's heavy junk in there." Alice blushed madly for being embarrassed for being caught by Maverick until she saw an interesting photo in a frame. "Hey, what's this?" Alice picked it up and showed it to Maverick; they both looked at the photo, saw a nasty Gallade on the left side with a green eye, smiling as his left eye and a happy Gallade on the right side with a green eye as his left eye smiling both covered in red dots and stains. Maverick snickered at it "Oh… my picture with King Draco the 13th." She looked at me with a surprised look "King Draco? As in, Emperor Draco of the Ransei region?" "Sure and by the way, that's blood on us that the Emperor killed a traitor in his palace, in front of his subjects." Alice turned white and fainted "Aw man, not again. I have got to help her endure her fear of blood and death." Alice woke up and looked around to learn she's in Maverick's room and Maverick was in a chair with his arms crossed "Finally you woke up. I have to do all of the chores no thanks to your fear of blood." Alice covered her face "I'm sorry but seeing that blood on you freaked me out. Please tell me you didn't…" "No I didn't but that would be so awesome." She sighed in relief and disproval after hearing that "But how come you have your real eye revealed?" Maverick chuckled "Well it's a long story so are you O.K. to hear it?" She nodded "Are you sure? It has a gruesome death and sex." She shivered a little and dislikes hearing the sex part "It might help me overcome some your nature and make me wonder why you're with the king." Maverick snickered "Well it happen a week just before we were heading back to Issun."

**Flashback a week before returning to Issun  
><strong>We were in a Inn in the town of Dragnor home of the Emperor of the whole Ransei region as an angry mod tossed rotten food at the 10th floor room of the Inn where we were in and Sam was pissed at me while I was relaxing in bed "You had to beat up that General didn't you? You could have let it go but no… Maverick the heartless had to pick a fight with anyone even a Legendary!" I looked at him "Have you ever heard the words… "Shut Up!" I mean didn't that asshole of a Rhyperior general insulted you for being an invader in his land?" Sam smacked himself in the face "That's not the point! You piss off a royal general of the Emperor of Ransei!" "So… Hold it for a moment." I got up and picked up a Sake Bottle, put a rag in it, lit it on fire and tossed it out the window. We heard an explosion, Pokémon screamed and Sam was shocked at me "What? I yelled at them before to beat it 10 times but they choose to stay." "You are beyond reason, Maverick! Mom and Dad forbid you from leaving this hotel so you can't cause any damage to anyone or anything!" He left and I sighed "He should've known nothing can hold me but where should I go to? The Geisha House… nah not after I ripped some of those kimonos (no thanks to my arms) revealing some of them Geishas are dudes in disguise and a lot of those dames were pissed at them for cross-dressing and happy at me so they don't see them undress themselves. Hmmm…, The Zen Garden maybe?" I looked out the window and saw no angry mod since I frighten them away; I looked around and saw some sort of parade. "(Moaned) I hate parades, it's a big waste of time and lots of annoying small particles of Gum Arabic but it's better than staying here all day." I grabbed a long black sheet, covered myself like a black markets' merchant and jumped out the window. I landed perfectly to the ground without a scratch, thanks to Sensei's training. I walked with the crowd; saw some Roserade tossing cherry blossom petals on the ground, some Leavanny dancing, Camerupt blast fireworks from the volcanos on its back and some Hariyama carrying a carriage with the same Rhyperior General Assface I know. _("Oh perfect… him again.)_ I looked away, saw a chuck of iron on a sale stand and grinned like the demon of darkness that I am _("This is an opportunity I can't mess.")_ I snatched it and head for a higher attitude on a roof of some building and aim "Come on, come on you pompous ass Motherfucker." I hold my aim until he got closer and I tossed it. It went flying in the air until it landed on the general's face as he fell down "Tauros-eye!" I fist pump and backed off to hide myself but I meet 6 Infernape in black ninja outfits appeared in front me "Let me guess, you're ninjas of the General's army?" They nodded "And you're either gonna kill me or arrest me, right?" They nodded "Yeah, I thought so… Psycho Cut!" My arm formed with psychic powers and slashed two of them. "So long assholes!" I jumped of the roof and into the crowd, "Move it, get out of my fuckin' way, those tits are so fake!" I manage to escape the crowd, only to run into the General "Oh shit." The General grabbed me by my neck and I tried to remove his hand "I have been waiting to get you after what you did to me." "FUCK YOU!" I gave him the finger and he squeezed the life out me, I thought it was the end until… "Stop right there!" We looked and saw a Gallade with a green eye on the left side wearing a prince's outfit "Your highness!" He dropped me and the ninjas and he bow in front of him. "My prince, this ruffian has assaulted me and disgraced me in front of your people." "Only cause of your racist talk of my family and I being on your land!" The prince looked shock "What is this true?" "No, my liege." "I was not speaking to you." I looked behind me and smirk "He's talking to his ninjas, General Dumbass." He tried smashed my head to the ground but I grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back and he was on the ground smashing the ground with his other fist "Nice try but you're not the only one who tried that!" "Let him go." I looked at the prince and moaned "Fine, royal killjoy." I let go and crossed my arms in disappointment. The prince heard everything from the ninjas and look furious at his general "General Granite, remember what the emperor said "We allow all visitors with open hands to our land; never forget that." He said proudly, his general growled and left. "I apologize for my General's behavior; he hasn't been the same after the war 20 years ago." "Nah it's all right, war traumatize anyone no matter how many you kill or the friends you lost. Trust me, I been traumatized." He looked at me "Please will you tell me all about it?" My eye twitch and I punch him in the face which his ninjas appeared and pulled knives near my neck "Sorry, sorry its beyond painful and I snapped whenever I think about." He got up and spit blood out of his mouth "If it was too horrible for you; I should have not ask I apologize." He bow to me which made his ninjas feel humiliated for their prince is bowing to a common Pokémon. "Let me make it up to you by inviting you for lunch." I heard the magical word "Will there be curry?" He nodded and I rubbed my hands together "Free curry from another region, I'm in. Lead the way princey." "Princey?" "What? I don't know you're name?" "It's Draco, Prince Draco SoulBlaster the 13th." "Whatever Draco just led me to the curry!" I pushed him to the palace and his ninjas pulled knives behind me which pissed me off again.

We were in the prince's room and it was fancy; the blankets were made with Leavanny silk, the carpets were made from Mareep wool and a painting of the prince was made from Prism Scales. "Man, this is one fancy ass room, Draco." As I ate my 7th plate of curry which the prince was amazed at me "Thank you and I've never seen a Pokémon ate 7 plates of curry without losing their conciseness." I looked at me "What can I say; I love curry even since I was a kid." He took a sip of water "Tell me, how you met the general?" I looked at him "Near the park and he pissed me off so I beat him up." He sighed "Once again I'm truly sorry for the general's behavior and I also hope you can forgive me." I sighed after I finished my plate "Like I said "It's alright" and I have a question myself Draco." He looked at me "What's with your eye and how come you're not dead?" He looked confused and understood my question "Oh! Well my left eye happens to be a royal birthmark in my family so sometimes our kind mistaken me as a mistake." My eye twitched "And what's wrong with mistakes, huh? They deserve to live with us!" I yelled at him and he cowered a little "Did you know one?" "Yeah and he died as a young Ralts." He lowered his head in depression "I'm so sorry and I hope his spirit rest in peace." "He won't rest until the scum who ruined his life is a 1000 ft. in the ground!" He looked at me and wondered "Are… are you him?" I put my arm near his neck and looked at him "The child in me died young; scarred for the rest of his life and was reborn into a heartless bastard who will never know a moment's peace ever again." He shivered in fear after what I did to his general. "And you lost your eye after the death of your parents?" I had a dull look in my face "No… I had to hide it in case of anyone who is hunting me wants me dead." He looked away and looked out the window "Tell me one thing; is Raison beautiful outside these walls?" I looked at him to see if he's crazy "Yeah man, don't you go out?" He sighed in disappointment "No, I can never leave these castle grounds and I wonder what's out there." I looked at him "_Out there…"_ "No singing man!" He flinched when I yelled at him "O.K. I got an idea but unless you cooperate with me, there will be no singing." He nodded while I removed my eyepatch revealing my eye to him which surprised him "1. My father was a Spiritome and 2. You and I are going to switch places for a week." Draco was confused "Why a week?" "I leave back to the Issun region in 7 days and I refuse to stay well behave like a snob as punishment for fighting your general." He thinks it's a bad idea but to see outside of the castle is an once-in-a-lifetime chance. He both exchange out outfits and gave each other the information on our family "O.K. now listen once cause I'm not repeating myself; My mom and dad are Metagross, my brother Sam is a shiny Metagross and my hell dragon is a Garchomp named Dragoon and she'll rip you apart with her teeth if you show fear." He gulped in fear "And your parents allow you to keep her?!" I looked at her "What can I say, I earned her respect and some Pokémon residents of an island wanted her out away from their home plus if you show fear, she'll rip you to shreds with her claws." he turned white but I snapped him out of it. "If she growls at you; give her this bone made out of fresh meat." I gave him the bone in a bag and he shivered a little "Well now I'll tell you about my folks; my dad is the emperor you know and he has strong look of pride, my mom is beautiful and has a heart of gold, my older brother has a relationship with a Gardevoir princess in a city blimp ride away and there's this servant named Sugar, a Gardevoir I have uh… feelings." I looked disgusted "Don't make puke, a prince in a forbidden romance." He sweat dropped at me "How I'll know her?" He blushed madly "She has a special appearance." I thought and imagine a hot Gardevoir with a G-cup rack, sexy figure and eye poppin' badonkadonk. "I think I will know her when I see her." I said it dully; he then turned and put his arm near my neck "If you dare to touch her in anyway…" I move his arm away my neck "No dame would love this heartless Gallade and all the fucked up stuff I did in the past like; burn down a meth lab, or slowly roasting your kidnappers and threaten to eat them." He sweat dropped at what I said "And don't be too nice or they will notice something wrongs with me or they'll think I'm on drugs." He nodded as I gave him my eyepatch and headed out the palace. "Now remember; I'm a heartless jackass and I hate following some rules." Draco looked at while wearing the eyepatch "And I'm a kindhearted prince who loves caring for things." We both looked at each other "Oh Arceus, we'll be fucked up in less than a day." We both said at the same time.

**Draco's POV**  
>As I went to the hotel Maverick wrote down on a sheet of paper for me to find, The Relaxing Stream. I remember he said he's on the 10th floor and he jumped out the window and I shivered in fear. <em>("How can I get up there? I mean I may have excellent skills and reflexes but this is the first time I have meet a Gallade that brave and courageous.") <em>He looked around and saw a tall bamboo which gave me an idea _("I just climb my way to the room. I hope the residents don't think of me as a pervert.")_ I started to climb the bamboo to the 10th floor and made after a few slips. I entered the open window and saw a black book. I picked it up and read the title of the book **"A 1000 Ways of Getting Your Revenge"** it creep me at the cover of showing a Hangman's noose. "How can Maverick read this horrid stuff?" I then heard the door knob jiggle a little I freaked out a little; I removed the cloak on me, jumped on the bed, grabbed the book and opened it. The Door opened and came on a White Metagross "Bro I hope you learn your lesson, even if you use sarcasm to pretend it." I sweatdrop "Uh… yeah bro. I apologize for beating up the General cause of my short temper." Sam looked baffled and confused "Are you smoking pot?" I flinched (_"He thinks I smoke what make commodores act like idiots?!") _I grabbed him and slam him on the wall "Listen brother, if you ever said that again… I will melt youR entire body for money and sell your brains to the retarded!" Sam shivered in fear "O.K, O.K. you're not smoking pot!" I let go of him and he left the room but I felt bad "Is Maverick that cruel? I mean I know I'm supposed to be him but his anger might kill him if he's not careful." I sighed and walked out of the room to see Mr. and Mrs. Ironmind. As I walked out of the hotel fidgeting a little as many of my people glared at me because of Maverick fight with the general and saw Maverick's parents looking very cross at me. "Well young man, what do you have to say?" I tried looking like him and sound like him in a pissed off voice "I'm sorry for beating up the general at the park." I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Ironmind with a piss off look even if I didn't like it. "As long as you're sorry, you forgiven but that don't leave you without a punishment." said Mr. Ironmind and I sweatdrop after hearing it. "That's right young man; for the next 7 days you will be accompany us throughout Ransei." When I heard it, I kind of lost it "WOO-HOO!" They were freaked out by what I just said "Woo-hoo?" Sam asked me and I changed my attitude "DAMN IT!" Sam stared at me and thought I was faking my excitement "You know, I think you're starting to lose your mind?" As they walked away, I sighed in disappointment as I looked up and saw my Infernape ninjas holding weapons to kill the Ironmind family _"No! No!"_ I yelled at them in a soft voice and they disappeared at the speed of a sudden breeze. "I have got to give them a day off and maybe give the general a vacation but I hope Maverick's doing better than I am." I ran as fast as I can to catch up to them.

**Maverick's POV**  
>I was in a royal bedroom of Draco, reading nearly all the books of his room and was now officially bored. "Great, now I know why Draco wanted to leave this Arceus-forsaken palace. Where's the library in this crappy place" I tossed the book aside and left the room only to bumped into three guards; A Banette, an Umbreon and an Espeon. "My prince! Are you all right!" I got up and dust myself off "Yes I am alright." The Umbreon used Iron Tail and smacked the Banette in the head "Insolent Ghost! You have knocked down our prince!" The Umbreon pulled out a dagger with his tail and I stopped him "Whoa! What the he… are you doing?" They looked at me even the Banette who was cowering in fear "I am going to chop off this soldier's arm off for knocking you down my prince." I was like "WTF", you have got to be kidding me "Are you mad you fools?!" They were shocked at what I said "Can't you see that he's a strong soldier." They were confused and I cleared my throat "I am the prince of Ransei, a great region with a strong-heart emperor with soldiers with bravery and strength in their bodies and souls to protect our castle region. This soldier has knocked me down which proves he's one of the strong ones. If you chop off his arm, you'll only damage our castle walls! Do you want that?" The Umbreon was shocked hearing that and dropped his dagger "You are correct, my prince! I have failed to see the potentials in others; I do not deserve to live." He grabbed his dagger and aimed it at his neck until I slapped it out of his tail "Are you mad?! This is a lesson you have learn. Even if you failed again, you will become a greater Pokémon than you were now that you learn your lesson with my wisdom." He started to weep in tears "My prince, thank you for your words of wisdom. I will be a better Pokémon." He bowed in front of me and his companions comfort him and left. I let out a huge sigh in relief "Thank Arceus I stopped that shocking turn of event turns into a fucked up event. I wonder if "Father" can convince the guards not to slice off other guards' body parts or bodies in some other Pokémon's cases."<p>

I left to search for the library and after 20 minutes of searching for it, I got lost _("FUCK!")_ I really wanted to yell that out loud but I would be found out and killed for impersonating their prince. I kept on walking; passing rooms with servants, guards, erotic belly dancers (which would be any male Pokémon's dream but not mine since no female would stand being near me) until I found the library. I looked around and it was huge, 150 books in a row of each of 7 selves, scrolls in barrels and ancient paintings on the walls, I was finally in paradise since no ones' going to bother me. I walked towards further to my paradise until something bumped into me; I looked and saw a huge badonkadonk near my face. I backed off and got up to see whose badonkadonk it was to see a Gardevior who had it. I tilted my head "Sugar?" The _Gardevior_ turned around and bowed in front of me "Greetings my prince." I sweatdrop _(Well one out of three I was right about.)_ I looked at her again and notice the curves on her chest are at least Double Ds _(O.K. one and a half.)_ She looked around to see if there was anyone around, I looked too but there was no one but us in the whole library. She gave me huge Ursaring hug which send chills of disgust throughout my whole body and soul. "My darling, we are together again." She whispered in my ear _("Her hug will give any male Pokémon a boner but not this male. Dick you better stay down.")_ **(Author's note: Remember this is Maverick before dating Alice and gives no sign of mercy to anyone male, female or either plus he's never interstate in porn like his brother since he's the ultimate killjoy and joy killer.)** "My undying feelings in my heart and soul as missed you." I ugh… gave her a hug "Yes m-my beloved, we are." She nuzzled her head on my chest but looked confused "My darling, you're chest… is feels rough and rugged?" I twitched a little and cursed at Draco in mind _(Draco you worthless motherfucker! You never told me you were weak with no muscles!")_ "Ugh… I have been exercising to stay in shape." She looked at me and smiled "Oh very well my darling I shall head back to work." She left the room and I saw her booty swinging with each step. "Damn… Baby got junk in her trunk." I said it softly. I turned around and smile like the dick I am but didn't notice someone was watching me. _"That's not my prince."_

**Later at night at the Palace and the hotel room at the same time; Maverick side:**  
>I was relaxing in the prince's room with the peace and quiet I deserve; no angry mob, no annoying jerking-off brother and no nagging parents but the one regret is that I don't have Dragoon causing havoc to everyone who hates me. I heard a knocking at the door and sat up properly "Please, come in." The door open and came in Sugar holding a tray with a plate of curry, a glass of Magost juice smiling "Hello my beloved." I was surprised see Sugar "Oh good evening my beloved." She smile and gave me the curry "I hope you love your diner I made for you." I stared at it and grin like someone on a nervous breakdown "Oh thank you. (Oh Arceus, this is beyond the point of suck-ups and I have a feeling she knows.)" I grabbed the plate and scoop a bit but secretly had a hell bent idea in my head "My darling would you like a bite?" She looked surprised and held her hands "No thank you my prince." I put a sly smirk "I insist." I rammed it in her mouth against her will. Sugar's face turned green and spit out the curry "TOO SOUR!" "AHA! I so knew it, you Fat Ass Bitch! You tried to poison your prince?" She grabbed the Magost juice, gargled it and spit it out the window "Hardly and I now know; you sir are an imposter!" I flinched a little "How did you know?" "The real prince never curses and have abs like cold broken steel!" I looked disappointed "My abs leaded you to the truth? Man, that's complete bullshit."<p>

**Draco's side:** I was inside of the hotel looking for some appropriate books to read since Maverick's books involve death, murder and revenge. "I hope the hotel has some books I could read because I can't take more of Maverick's taste in certain books." I continued to my search until I met Maverick's brother Sam. "Huh… Oh… (I tried to imitate his attitude) What the hell do you want?" Sam looked at me dully "Its O.K. you don't have to pretend anymore." I flinched a little "What are you talking about?" "Maverick allows hits me whenever I piss him off, he never shows fear near Dragoon and he always cusses at everything he hates." I lost the attitude "You know your brother very well, Mr. Ironmind. I knew I would be found out." Sam gave me a novel of romance and adventure "Who are you?" "I am Draco the XIII, prince of the Ransei region." Sam's jaw dropped "How did he switch places with you anyway? I mean he has a special trait on me that make him unique." I removed the eyepatch and revealed my green eye "I have the same thing as him." Sam looked surprised and didn't flinch "Wow… I thought of an opposite version of him and I was right but as a female Gardevoir." I rubbed my arm "I hope his identity doesn't get reveal." Sam looked nervous "I hope he doesn't either because he's not one who will easily get threaten." I looked at him "What do you mean?" "He tortures anyone and threatens anyone's live." "I cannot believe that."

**Maverick's side:**"Give me some good fucking reasons not to let you become a pancake in front of the palace, you fat-ass, shitty bitch and squealing ain't one of them!" I was holding Sugar out the tower window by her leg as she was pushing her skirt down upside-down style. She looked up and sweated a lot "I'll do whatever you want if you tell me my beloved is safe!" She screamed. "That's one and I want more or fingers will slip ONE! BY! ONE!" "I will obey you as long as you're pretending to be the prince!" "_I NEED MOOORE!_" I sang it. "I'll show you where the treasure room is!" "Now that's more like it!" I pulled her back in the room. "See what a little torture does to get anything out of someone." She was on the floor; gasping for air and trying to stop her heart from beating too fast. "I… hate… you…" "Tell it to the townspeople near the castle with the general and get in line. Your beloved is A.O.K with my brother and my bloodthirsty Garchomp." She foamed in the mouth and fainted. "Great now I have an unconscious broad with me." I grabbed the cup of Magost juice, took a huge sip, gargle the juice, spit it back into the cup and splashed it in her face. She gasped for air and spit out the juice in her mouth. She stared at with burning rage "Like I said; He's fine. Now take me to the treasure room and I'll take you to your booty-lovin' lover tomorrow." She got up and unruffled her dress. "You promise?" "You won't squeal?" "I won't." "Then it's a deal." We shook hands and she hissed at him as she left. "I hope princey don't get found out or there'll be hell to pay and I don't mean my family." I said snickering behind her as her shivered in horror by my laugh.

**Morning as came to Ransei, Maverick's POV**  
>I was sneaking in the hallway with Sugar-booty behind me. "You better not screw it up, Bootylicious." I said to her with my annoyed voice. She looked at me with hate "I despised you but you're my only way to my true love." We continued to the garden until I stopped "What now you tyrant?" I looked at her "How can you be so sure if he's your true love?" She looked surprised at me "Huh?" I crossed my arms "I know many things in my life and true love is one of them. Many Pokémon thought it was true love but some are blind by others title, fame, power, wealth and looks but fail to see and know the real them. It'll be too late for them to know after a few months or weeks for them to know." I tilted my head "So I'll say it again; how can you be so sure if he's your true love?" She stared at me, place her hands near her horn and shed a tear. "My heart somehow knew. I was only 15 when I started at the palace; I was torture by the staff and guards by my uh… attractive look." "In other words; your huge ass." She tried to slap me but I caught it "Go on." She pulled her hand from my grip "Draco was the only one who was nice for the last 5 years, he notified the guards and staff that I was his personal servant because of that; the harassment stopped and they treated me with respect." I didn't looked impress "Through those 5 years we spend together; our friendship evolved into a relationship that was forbidden between royalty and staff work. We shared a lot like making out, dating and…" I covered her mouth as fast as I can "I don't want to imagine you two fucking each other in bed or outside, Fat Ass Dame! Now let's go before I stab out my own eyeballs out of my head with a rusty knife!" I pushed her to out of the garden but we were blocked by an Alakazam (Male) and two Hypno (Female). "Greetings, my slave and servant." My eye twitched a little and I put a small grin <em>"Who the fuck is this motherfucker?" <em>I whispered to Sugar. _"Lord Malbert, son of a lord from another sector of Ransei of the King and Draco's bully."_ My mood went down the toilet _("Oh hell no.")_ I walked up to him "Greeting lord Malbert." I gave my fake smile that can fool anyone and he smirked in my face "Look down at my feet." I looked down and saw nothing "What am I seeing Lord Malbert?" "My feet are dirty from the ground, lick it clean." I just lose it in me and no way in hell I'm enduring this shit. "I have a question for you; are you the toughest Pokémon around here?" He then laughed at my face. "I hold the title of that when the King and Queen aren't watch…" I punched him in the face as he fell to the ground, I stomped on him many times until he started crying and I dragged his to a step, put his mouth on it and stomp on his head which break all of his teeth. "My castle now bitches!" I looked at the Hypnos and growled at them as I grabbed Malbert "Listen here dick, if you ever pissed me off again… I shove those spoons of yours up your ass so far, you'll never crap again. Do you hear me?" He cowered in fear and terror. **"(Demonic Voice and glowing eyes of pure terror) DO YOU HEAR ME?"** "(Whimpering) yes sir." I tossed him at his servants and they ran away from me as Sugar was dumbfounded "What have you done?" "Got rid of a tyrant to your boyfriend's life, you're welcome and pray to Arceus that I didn't cause a war" I walked away and hop over the wall as she follow me and wonder why the prince switch places with him.

**Draco's POV:  
><strong>I woke up stretching my arms and legs so they will not fall asleep. "So this is what it's like to sleep in a hotel, I'm a little jealous." Sam came in Maverick's room "Morning your princey-ness how was the night as a commander Pokémon?" I looked at him and smiled. It was fabulous, Mr. Ironmind but it would be much soothing without the anger mob outside of the hotel." Sam rolled his eyes "Yeah… Maverick kinda pissed off your subjects by tossing a flaming sake bottle at them." I was sweating bullets from my head "I can somehow believe that but why the citizens have formed an angry mob against him?" Sam chuckled nervously "Uh… well… he beat up that royal general in your father's army, that why, your highness." I was somehow not that surprised "I see." "Make way for the prince!" I heard my name and look out to see Maverick walking with Sugar in front of him tossing flower petals in the air. The citizens bowed as he walked past them; He smiled and waved at them which disgusted Sam "That's his greatest fake happy face that has ever disgusted me." I looked at him "How can you tell he is not showing a real smile?" he looked at me with a dull expression "The only time he smiles; is when someone is in pain or tortured by him." I some can see that since Sam did told me about how he has an angry mob wishing he was dead. I looked out the window again "I wonder why he's out of the palace and with Sugar?" "Sugar?" "The female Gardevoir with him." Sam saw her and his jaw dropped "The gal with the huge booty?" I gave him a glare fill with anger and he raised his claws in defense "Sorry my prince. I didn't mean to offend your subject." "Apology accepted and please don't call me that since I'm pretending to be your brother." "Right… never mind you dick." I was deeply offended "Sorry, you said you're pretending to be my bro. He did tell you he's a heartless bastard right?" I sweat dropped since I have forgotten about that. "Yes but I wish he showed an honest and positive expression to the villagers, I can sense his hatred and anger." Sam sighed "You can pretend to be someone else but your personality is yours for life." said Sam. "I know but I hope he hasn't started a war with a lord from part of the kingdom or pissed off my bully." Worried Draco and Sam started to sweat bullets. "You have a bully? Oh shit… I think he'd already beat him up." I was about to say something "Trust me he takes no shit from anyone, not even the law." I gulped and prayed he didn't beat him up.

**Maverick's POV:  
><strong>"Yeah, I beat him up, so what?" I see Draco rolling on the ground; screaming in fear, Sugar was comforting him and Sam was trying to get things under control. I was getting annoyed "What is the big fucking deal? So I beat him up, broke his teeth and almost got him rape with his spoons, it's not like he has power over you?" "He'll send his private guards to torture you!" Sugar yelled in my face. "Have you forgotten already about my torture to you, Booty-sore?" She remembers what I did to her and back away from me. "Exactly Wonder Booty." Draco went to his battle pose "What did you do to Sugar?!" I gave a menacing grin "Oh nothing… except hold her by her feet upside down and threaten to drop her off of your castle tower, that's all." He's jaw dropped and Sam smacked himself in the head. "Don't bother fighting him, his hate and rage is his strength." I grabbed him by the neck "And I learn you're not that tough but don't worry, I got a sparring partner for you." Draco looked at him and swears he saw dark souls in Maverick's eyes. "See ya, don't want to worry "Mom and Dad" with my absent. Let's go Big Butt." I snapped my fingers and walk away. Sugar bowed to the prince "I swear to you my prince; I won't let him send your reputation to hell." "I seriously doubt that will happen." They looked at Sam as he used Psychic to show them a mug shot of a Kirlia with an eyepatch "He was falsely arrested, his anger went through the roof and try to slice the legs off of the one who frame him." Sugar sweat dropped and prayed I won't cause more trouble but they were wrong, always wrong.

**Pictures showing in a scrapbook**

**Maverick surrounded by the Lord Malbert's private guards  
>Maverick beating up Lord Malbert with his fists covered in blood as Sugar was trying to stop him while his private guards are on the ground, K.O'd and bleeding.<br>Draco having tea in a garden near a small pond with Surskits dancing on the water's surface.  
>Draco being chased by Dragoon with the taste for blood.<br>Maverick was being held hostage by a Scyther assassin.  
>Maverick chasing the Scyther assassin who he set on fire with a spear.<br>Draco met the General who was chasing him.  
>Draco sweating nervously as he saw the General being beat up by the Infernape ninjas.<br>Maverick was having dinner with Draco's family.  
>Maverick secretly gave the dinner he hates to some orphans since it was a vegan meal.<br>Draco walking through the fields with Sam.  
>Draco walking through the Ignus' fire lands while carrying Dragoon.<br>Maverick sleeping through Draco's older brother's speech to his people.  
>Maverick fighting with Draco's older brother and slammed him on the ground.<br>Draco and Sam visiting a Geisha house.  
>Draco and Sam being surrounded by exotic belly dancers.<strong>

**Maverick's POV:****  
><strong>After a long week of violence, boring crap and Arceus-damned food; a week as finally ended and we must switch places before I become the next rule of Ransei Region and future war starter… ok not a war starter, mass assaulter and arsonist. "Well Pumpkin Butt, the week is over and you will be in your prince's arms." Sugar was washing Draco's bed sheets to remove all the blood that was on it by me with fists covered in blood. "Yes and finally the castle's air will finally be clear from your stink." "And the farts I got most of the female servants and you to eat those meals with loads of beans. One match and boom goes your quarters." She clutched her hand into a fist "And I hope the angry mob severed your head and MOUNDED ON A PIKE!" She yelled in my face and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh my… look at what you made me said?!" I gave a dark grin "It looks like my attitude has finally poisoned someone's attitude. Sam owes me 6000 Pokés plus interest." Sugar ripped a pillow in half and growled at me. "Don't worry your ass off. We have to just switch places before my family leaves and you'll be smooching and ass fucking each other without me haunting your life." "I. HATE. YOU. SO. MUCH." I just yawned "Get in line with the rest of uhh… at least most of the villagers in town, the general, Sam, some cross-dressing geishas and Draco's brother." She face smacked her head "Just... go…" I got up and walked out of the room.

I was already bored "It's not my fault she doesn't have a sense of humor. It's not my fault that I made Draco's status hell-bent, I mean sure I beat up, torture and near executed those mercenaries, assassins and rebellious idiots but no fucking way I will die in his place." "When can we kill that pathetic prince?" I stopped and walked backed-up near the doorway where I heard the voice. I took a peek and saw a Slowking who happen to be the royal adviser with five Seismitoad. "Patience my servants, as soon as the king drinks the poison in the prince's coronation; I will advised him it's a sign of war and he'll trust me since I have been with his father throughout his entire childhood. _("Oh fuck… he's screwed.")_ I'll personally make sure no one will ruin this plan, not even the succubus wrench of his." I just sigh _"Oh well... not my problem anymore."_ I started to walked away from them since it's none of my business "And I'll make sure that psychopath one-eye Gallade take the fall in poisoning the king." I stopped and smile which slowly turned into the most frightening face of pure rage **"Oh no fucking way and am I a scapegoat to ANYONE." I said in a demonic voice.** I made my fake honest face and walked in. "Hello my father's royal adviser and his private guards." They flinched and bowed in front of me. "Greetings my prince, what are you doing here?" I smiled "I was just taking a scroll and thought about and fear of assassination in the time of my coronation. I was wondering if you could lend me your personal guards. For my protection till the coronation of course." The advisor looked nervous but let out a smile "Of course my prince. You five! Protect the prince from danger!" I was happy (happy enough for this idiot to lend me his guards) "Thank you so much, let us go." I walked out of the room and heard him whisper something _"Kill him." _I sense blood in the air.

I walked with the guards to a private room and saw Ass Magnet in the way "Sugar, please remind me; do you know Safeguard?" She was me and was disgusted but saw the guards and smile "Yes, my prince." "Please use Safeguard on the room so no sound escape and I will open the door so you can drop the Safeguard." She was confused but has to obey me and was unaware of the guards' dark smiles. I entered the room with the guards and closed the room with a thirsted for blood. 5 minutes has passed, I opened the door with hate in my eyes, my clothes was torn and was covered in blood which made Sugar screamed but I covered her mouth "Locked the door." She looked in the room and was five dead bodies in a pool of blood. She was horrified "W-w-w… what have you… done?" I looked at her "There's no time to explain, we have to find Draco!" She locked the door and followed me.

**Draco's POV:**  
>I was very happy that my week as a command Pokémon was exciting but alas the week as ended. I was packing a backpack with all the souvenirs from my week with the Ironmind family for my family and Sugar. "Hey Draco." I turned to see Sam "So today's the day where you and Maverick switch back to your lives. Oh Arceus, I can see burning cars and exploding booze." I sweat dropped "Can you think of something positive about him?" He handed me a news article with a picture of Maverick swinging two electric guitars a group of Pokémon dressed as hippies surrounding him <strong>"Local Gallade almost mass murder vegetarians and vegans in rock concert! Over 175 hospitalized!" <strong>"And the cause of it was a vegan taking his meat x3 curry and throwing it in the garbage." I somehow manage to lose all faith in him. "Dumbass prince!" I turned around to see Maverick climbing in the window with Sugar around his arm. "We have a problem and… Sam, is that my **ARTICLE?!**" Sam backed up in fear. "Oh fuck me."

"WHHHHAAAAAT?!" "OH MY ARCEUS!" "Oh man." Maverick was nodding washing the blood off of my clothes "Yeah and that Slowking Ambassador is planning to frame me for it since my huge fight with that general! Thank goodness that I got his minions to kill themselves." We looked at him with disbelieve "Hey don't look at me like that! I just used Hypnosis on them." "I thought you can only put them to sleep?" "Not the way I used it. I whispered in their ears to kill the one in front of them until he's dead, even though it gotten gory. Just don't tell anyone about it, I don't want the noose around my neck or the guillotine since I think I'll get it till my adult years." I just smacked my head "Can't you just stop causing crimes?" "Hey I don't cause them on purpose, they just happen when someone or a group pisses me off, like that general of yours and that back stabbin' ambassador! And this is some shit; I won't be blame for a crime again! I got a plan." I somehow felt a little scared about Maverick's plan. "I like to call it

**Operation: The Prince and the Pauper.  
><strong>**O.K. now that Sugar and I know is today is the day when your brother will propose to the a local Gardevoir daughter of a lord on the far east of Ransei region and your father and her father will give their blessings for their hands in marriage with a huge party to go along it. So I'm still be you while you bring Sam and our parents to the party as invited VIP's as the prince's way of apologizing for the general's rage. I heard the ambassador pours wine to the king, the queen and lords so I guess the poison is in the wine so I'll burn it by dropping a candle in it go into a blind state of rage and beat up everyone in sight plus with a hint of rampage from Dragoon. You Draco will do the piece Del resistant by ****kill the traitor IN PUBLIC BY SLICING OFF HIS HEAD and dance on his HEADLESS corpse****! *MWA-HA-HA-HA!***

Maverick was smiling and laughed like a Psychopath as everyone looked at me with fear in their eyes. "WE ARE NOT KILLING A TRAITOR!" He groaned in anger "You guys are nothing but Pacifists! A bunch of kind-hearted geeks!" He walked away and fell on the couch "So what are you going to do now since you all hate my plan?" I tried to think of something but Sam managed to think of something "How about we exposed him with his confession with Maverick's tape-recorder." I was happy with his plan "It's a perfect plan!" "I agreed!" "Can't we just smother him in his sleep or slit his thought?" "NO!" "Lame-asses! Just let me swap my recorder with a new tape. The one on it has Sam's pathetic voice as he pleasures himself." Sam turned red "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU RECORDED THAT?!" I just sunk myself in humiliation _("He must be my opposite. My opposite from hell itself that has been reincarnated to send my good name in deep shit.")_

**The Palace, Wedding Party, 7:55 PM Maverick's POV  
><strong>The party started with dance, music, sexy belly dancers (Male and Female) happiness and having a good time. I'm already suffering like its hell itself in a 136 different ways! I saw my family and Draco entered in best clothes and no Dragoon (Figures). I walked up to them and tried to be polite… o.k. seriously be polite. "Welcome to the place, Ironmind Family to my brother's (Draco's brother) wedding and take this party as an apology for General Granite behavior against your powerful and in the term "Badass" son." Sam smacked himself in the face and Draco just shocked his fist at me. "Uh… yes but I think my son owes the apology." said Mr. Ironmind. "No… I think he's owes the apology to your son for his rudeness for calling your son an invader. I hope this party makes up for him insult against your son." I bowed and walked away _("No fucking was am I apologizing to no one unless they earn it which is slim.")_ I walked past the crowd, shoving every rich snob and grabbed a sample from each plate a waiter was holding until I saw that traitor bastard "Well Ambassador Royalwaters, enjoying the party?" He flinched when I approached him. "My prince, I have to be honest. You have been acting strange lately, you have grown… aggressive and violent." I cleared my throat "I felt a little flabby so I decided to exercise the weight off and I'm sorry for the guards you send to protect me. May their souls find peace _(IN HELL)._" "Yes and I wonder who would do that to the guards." "I wish I knew but I hope the killer doesn't poison the wine and my father's private reserves. Maybe we should burn the wine or dump it in the sewers just for security measures." "NO!" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I mean that impossible for the wine to be poisoned. Only I have the key to the cellars and no one ever enters the cellars." "Yes… only you." He was shocked "My prince… you don't think that I…" "Oh no… I do not think that of you, even if you send those private guards of your to secretly **KILL ME BEHIND MY BACK, YOU FUCKIN' ASS TOILET!**" He was shocked and horrified "My prince?! Why are you talking like that psychotic Gallade… oh my goodness." "Ding-Ding, we have a winner, you fuckin' shitbag." "Wha… What have you done with the prince?!" "Shh! be careful not to be loud or the royal family will see that you lost prince and replace him with a demonic version of him." "Grr… I don't know who you think you are but you will not ruin my plan." "What plan? And don't tell me it's a revenge for killing my father or taking over my kingdom and all that fuckin' shit." "It's not that…" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "It's was my mother." I was dumb struck "Really?" "Yes and this is my revenge!" "Poisoning the king, kill both his sons and be the one to take the throne to rule Ransei with an iron fist that's real original, dumbass." He was unimpressed "I can now see why the townspeople and the general hate you." "Thank you for boasting my ego since I already knew that, you fucking idiot!" He grinding his teeth in anger "You will never reveal my plans or I will have the guards to kill you for impersonating the prince." "And I will tell them that you lost the prince and replace him with a rugged and handsome replacement with a kickass/badass attitude." He growled and fist shake at me. "I hope you be murder by the King's hand." "And I hope you get your head sliced off by the prince or me." He walked away and looked back at me as I flipped him the bird and disappeared in the crowd.

**Draco's POV:**  
>I was looking for Sugar in the crowds and hope Maverick… no prayed Maverick won't set the palace on fire or set it to ruins with that blood-thirsty Garchomp of his until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sugar crying tears of joy "Thank Arceus that you come to my prayers." I smiled and nodded "Yes my beloved I hope Maverick's plan work, with no corpses." Sugar's expression turned into a frown "I think will involve death, since he already told Ambassador Royalwaters that he's an imposter and he hopes you slice his head off." I smacked myself in the head "I think he lost his sense of Pokémonity when he was a child." I looked to see Sam was keeping his parents occupied and my family was coming. The guards blew the horns to get everyone's attention as the royal family was entering the party. "My people and honored guests, welcome to my son's coronation!" The crowd cheered as Maverick moaned and gagged. "To honor this splendent occasion; I like to introduce to you all, my son Prince Draco!" The people turned their gaze to him and clapped for him, which somehow made me a little furious. He walked while looking nervous but I know it a façade <strong>(Not the move)<strong> since he isn't me or royal blood but I'll take it back since I think he can read minds and will murder me.

**Maverick's POV**  
><em>"I'm in hell. I'm in hell. I'm in hell. I AM IN FUCKIN' ABSOLUTE HELL."<em> I walked to the where Draco's old man is, turned my face towards the crowds and smile "Greetings everyone." They applauded and Sam snickered quietly. "I… am happy to be in my coronation, I like to thank my beloved family, my people and my love ones for this honor. (I looked around to see Ambassador Royalwaters put some powder in a cup of wine) And I would like to bring Ambassador Royalwaters to my side!" They applauded for him as he was surprised and almost spilled the poison wine. "Uh… Thank you my prince." He walked up next to me. "Take a bow Ambassador!" He bowed while preventing the drink from spilling. "And please take a toast and drink up." His eyes popped out and started to sweat "No my prince, this is the king's drink." I smiled "No, no my father had enough. Drink up." He looked at it and gulped. He looked around as his heartbeat increased and the crowds' eyes keep staring at him and I started to chant. "Drink the toast! Drink the toast!" "Drink the toast! Drink the toast!" The crowd chant on what I said. He looked at everyone and me as I secretly hope he croaks. He panicked and tossed the drink to the floor. Everyone gasped at the sight of it. "Royalwater? Why would you commit an act of dishonorable to my son?" He pointed to me "This prince… is an IMPOSTER!" Everyone gasped and I laughed manically. "HA-HA-HA-HA! I can finally be my badass-self!" I clutched my hand into a fist, punched him into the face and send him flying. He crashed through some tables and crashed on the ground "Damn! That felt so fucking good!" The king grabbed me by the neck of the prince's clothes and growled "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON?!" "Before you have me executed; I would like to show you this." I pulled a tape recorder and he raised his eyebrow "What is that?" "I called it "Traitor's Sad and Pathetic Demised." I play it for him

_"Grr… I don't know who you think you are but you will not ruin my plan."  
>"What plan? And don't tell me it's a revenge for killing my father or taking over my kingdom and all that fuckin' shit."<br>"It's not that…"  
>"It's was my mother."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes and this is my revenge!"<br>"Poisoning the king, kill both his sons and be the one to take the throne to rule Ransei with an iron fist that's real original, dumbass."  
>"I can now see why the townspeople and the general hate you."<br>"Thank you for boasting my ego since I already knew that, you fucking idiot!"_

__I stopped the tape and looked at **EX**-Ambassador Royalwaters as he was gasping for air and started to laugh like anyone lost the sanity or turned into a psychopath. "My plan… My revenge… ALL RUINED BY COMMONDER FILTH!" "HEY!" He looked at me "That's Mr. Badass Filth to you fuckface!" Sam and our folks just rolled their eyes. "GUARDS! KILL THEM!" We saw some guards (I don't want to say what are them) charging towards us. "Great… an ultimate cliché. DRAGOON!" The guards charged at me until the ground broke underneath them and falling' into a pit-trap. The king and I looked at the hole and heard the guards screaming in fear and agony while the hole echoed with the sound of roars and flesh ripping from the bone. I grinned like a demon "I am so proud of my demonic pet from hell, hades and tartarus itself." The king looked at me and step aside from me. Royalwaters screamed in rage and charged at Draco with a dagger. I saw it and yelled "DRACO! LOOK OUT!" He saw the dagger and avoids it but Royalwaters was swinging it like a maniac to hit him but thanks to Draco's speed he continued his slashing fury. Draco dodge the slashes but one of slashes slice Sugar's arm; she fell on her knees and hold her arm tightly so she doesn't lose all of her blood which seriously pissed me and Draco. I charged at and kicked the dagger straight to the ceiling while I saw what I would never had saw in my entire life; Draco charged at Royalwaters with a fast swipe of his arm, he sliced of Royalwaters' head off. It flew to the air as a geyser of blood burst out from his decapitated body spraying the both of us in blood. The body fell to the ground as the head rolled to Sam's feet which horrified him, our family, the guests, Draco's family and his army of servants and guards. I wanted to smile but I decide to do the right thing which is always a pain in the ass "HEY ASSHOLES! (Everyone looked at me) QUIT BEING DOUCHBAGS AND GET THAT GIRL TO A DOCTOR!" The king got out of his stasis of shock "GUARDS! GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" The guards quickly carried her out of the ballroom and out of the palace.

Everyone was in the lobby and Draco kept on pacing and pacing while staring at clock but I tried to hold my anger in. A Haxorus in a doctor outfit came out and Draco laid his hands on his shoulders "Will Sugar live doctor?" The doctor removed his mouth mask "Well… the wound slice a long amount of skin and she nearly lost ¾ liters of blood but… *Sigh* She'll be fine since we stitch up the wound." Draco let out tears of happiness and everyone but me cheered in happiness while I'd just smirk and let him be.

**Alice's POV:  
><strong>"And after all that crap, they made me a hero for my actions in saving their lives, took the picture of our when we were covered in blood, made a statue of the prince and me dubbed it "The Royal and the Rogue" in my honor but they wouldn't let me keep the severed head of Royalwaters for me to mound it on my wall." My face turned white and tried not to think about it "I still can't believe it all of it; you being you is not that hard to believe but what the Prince did to his Ambassador." He grinned and tossed me his phone "Yeah and this video make me laugh and gag at the same time. I gonna go make me some curry, enjoy it." He left the room while I'd pick up his phone "What video is he talking about." I touch a video and saw what I would never see; Draco and Sugar are having sex! I turned off the video and my entire face was red as a Red Orb. "He recorded that!? O.K. think Alice; he's not a pervert but a blackmailer is mostly him." _("I can't believe he saw that… but what happen of it were us?")_ I imagined it; Maverick's strong body, he demonic charms and his… "GAAAAHHHHHH!" I covered myself in his bed sheets trying not to imagine his… body part. Meanwhile in the kitchen: "GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Maverick shifted his eyes to see his room and snickered "She seriously imagined my cock. What of perv of a girlfriend."

The End (Of this mature chapter, not the story.)

**Overlord E: Please forgive me for my neglectfulness!  
>Dark 64: We are all to blame and we're very sorry!<br>Overlord E: I know you won't forgive us but we are trying our best.  
>Dark 64: Life distracted us with the things to ignore boredom.<br>Overlord E: I hope you like it and please leave a review when you finished reading it.  
>Dark 64: Before we forget; we don't own Pokémon it belongs to Nintendo and "The Prince and the Pauper" Belongs to Mark Twain.<br>Both: And Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday and a brand new year.**


End file.
